


Man I Love College

by JasVry



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Crowley's barely in the story, Dean questions his sexuality a lot without realizing, F/M, I never liked Lisa, Killy's a pirate I doubt he'd care about someone gender if they're willing to have sex with him, Lisa and Dean don't last long at all, M/M, Ratings: R, Straight Dean, Well he's not a pirate in this fic obviously, gay cas, real life AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasVry/pseuds/JasVry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been best friends their whole life.<br/>They're in College now, they share a dorm room.<br/>Cas has fallen in love with Dean over the years, Dean loves Cas too, but in a totally platonic way.<br/>Dean actually has a girlfriend, but he knows she's not being truthful with him about something.<br/>Will Dean fall in love with Cas too?<br/>You have to read and find out for yourself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Man I Love College  
Chapter 1

As I walk back to my dorm from a class I hate, my girlfriend Lisa appears out of nowhere, blocking my path.  
"Dean, my sorority's having party, do you want to come? There will be gay and bisexual guys for Cas, I know you always say you hate seeing him single." she asks, hoping for a yes.  
"We'll be there, I just have to convince Cas to procrastinate a bit." I reply quickly.  
"Bye babe." she smiles and pecks me on the lips.  
"Bye Lis." I smile as she walks away.  
Then I walk into the dorm room I share with Cas, he looks up from his work to say "Hi Dean." then looks back down.  
"We're going to Lisa's sorority's party and yes, there will be guys for you there." I tell Cas.  
"No, I have to finish this assignment I'm working on." Cas replies, sounding irritated.  
I scoff loudly "It's due next month, you should be procrastinating!"  
Cas shakes his head.  
"Cas, did you notice how I didn't ask if you wanted to go? That's because you have no choice!"  
To make sure he'd come, I take his assignment and put it in a drawer that locks when it closes.  
Cas tries opening the drawer roughly a few times before he realizes it's locked, I show him the key.  
He glares at me, I laugh.  
"I'll go if you unlock the drawer and give me back my assignment when we return." he states, obviously angry.  
I nod, we walk to my car.  
When we get in Cas is still angry, so I start tickling him, knowing he's very ticklish.  
His anger fades as he laughs uncontrollably, I stop and notice Cas has a smile on his face, I smile too, like it's contagious.  
I start the car, the drive is quick, only five minutes.  
The people outside are all either drunk or high.  
When we walk in, I see Lisa sitting on a couch, a drink in her hand, I join her as she sets her drink down.  
Then I get on top of her and we start making out.

Cas's P.O.V

I walk up the stairs, disgusted by the face eating starring my best friend and his girlfriend downstairs.  
"It's revolting, isn't it?" an attractive guy with and English accent asks me.  
"Huh?" I reply stunned by his hotness.  
"I have no problem with public displays of affection, but this is practically X-Rated!" he continues.  
I nod.  
"Friends of yours?"  
"The guy yes, the girl, more of an acquaintance."  
"Ah, would you like to have some fun?" he winks.  
I blush and nod again.  
We go into the closest room together, the door closes, we kiss slowly and softly at first, then roughly and frantically.  
We pull away, he smiles evilly as he pushes me onto the bed, not in a pain inducing way, thankfully.  
He gets on top of me, kissing my neck, I moan softly, then he bites down and I scream in pleasure.  
He undoes my pants, while I undo his, we strip until we're naked.  
It's then when I realize we'd have to do this without lube, which is definitely gonna hurt, fuck!  
He takes a condom out of a pocket in his pants, opening it with his teeth, which is such a weird turn on.  
He inserts one of his fingers into me, it hurts a little, but I can take it.  
"You okay love?" he asks with concern in his voice.  
He kisses my neck to distract me a little.  
Then he inserts another finger, slowly and gently stretching me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
He smiles and adds another finger, I groan in pain.  
"Sorry." he apologizes.  
I sigh loudly.  
"Do I keep going?" he asks with even more concern in his voice.  
I close my eyes and nod, he finishes stretching me not too long after that.  
He puts on the condom after I turn around, then he slowly enters me, I wince at the feeling.  
He thrusts in and out at a steady pace, I moan after every thrust, he moans too, grunting as well.  
He picks up the pace, thrusting harder, our moans get louder and louder until we climax, lying down next to each other panting.  
"Cas!" I hear Dean yell out my name.  
I roll my eyes, getting dressed then sitting on the bed.  
"I'm Castiel, by the way." I say, realizing we didn't know each other's names.  
"Cas where are you?" Dean yells louder.  
"Interesting name, I'm Killian. Would you like my number?"  
I nod as he gives me his phone, and I give him mine, storing my number into his.  
"Cas where the fu--" Dean cuts himself off as he enters the room, his eyes widen.  
I get up and leave Killian yelling "Call me!" as I follow Dean to his car.  
Once we get in his car Dean says "Finally! Good job Novak!"  
I roll my eyes "Like he'll actually call me!" I scoff.  
"Why wouldn't he?" Dean asks.  
"He only wanted sex Dean, are you really asking me that question?"  
"I highly doubt that Cas, he seemed pretty into you."  
"Whatever Dean, you'll see I'm right soon enough."  
We get out of Dean's car, Dean gives me the key to the drawer, I immediately get back to work.  
Dean turns on the TV, changing the channel to Dr. Sexy, his guilty pleasure.

Dean's P.O.V

I couldn't pay attention to the show, I was too busy thinking about Cas banging some random guy he didn't even know.  
Out of all the guys there, it had to be some guy he just met?  
Actually, maybe he did know him, he could be in classes with him.  
"Cas, did you know that guy you slept with earlier?" I had to ask.  
"No." Cas answers simply.  
Well, that's odd, he's been with no one for so long, he's probably just very sexually frustrated.  
"I didn't hear you say bye to Lisa." Cas states out of nowhere, when Dr. Sexy is at a commercial, he's not even looking at me, he's still working hard on his assignment.  
"Yeah, uh I think we're gonna break up soon." it's my first time saying it out loud, of coarse I'm saying it to Cas, he's my best friend, we tell each other everything.  
"What?!" Cas exclaims, he's in shock, you can tell.  
"I don't know what it is, but I feel like she's keeping a secret from me, and not a good one."  
"That doesn't make sense Dean."  
"I know, I know, but it does to me."  
"When did you start thinking that?"  
Cas seems really interested in this topic for some reason.  
"Uh, beginning of the month." I state, expecting Cas to get even more confused.  
"Do you think she's unfaithful?" he asks, not sounding confused at all, which is weird.  
"Yeah." I nod, getting back to watching Dr. Sexy, dropping the subject.  
Cas looks at me with sad eyes as my cell beeps, meaning I have a new text.  
I turn it on and check the new text, it's from my friend Benny.  
"Benny wants to know if we want to go to his fraternity party next Wednesday, I'm down, you?" I read the text out loud, asking him a question.  
Cas makes a thinking face, probably making sure he has no work to do by then.  
"Sure."  
Guess not, great!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go to another party, this one doesn't end as well as the one the week before.  
> Cas sees someone he hates, Dean leaves sad.  
> Then they watch a movie together, it makes them happy again.

Man I Love College  
Chapter 2

Wednesday's here and Cas was right about Killian, he never called, which sucks for him.  
We're in the car now, almost at the party, I wonder if Cas will meet another guy there.  
Lisa said she can't come, because she has a test to cram for, which is probably a lie.  
We enter the fraternity, a bunch of people are playing beer pong, we steer clear from there, going straight to the bar.  
I order a Heineken, Cas orders a Bailey's, we clink our cups together.  
Cas takes a sip of his drink, I take a big gulp of mine.  
"So, I was right about Killian, wasn't I Dean?" Cas smirks.  
"Yeah, you were, sorry about that." I reply, admitting defeat.  
"Maybe I'll find a better guy tonight."  
I really want him to, he deserves to meet a great guy, maybe start dating again.  
"I hope so." I smile.  
Cas smiles back, but his smile fades right away.  
I was about to ask what was wrong, but then I saw someone familiar come towards us, he sat down next to Cas.  
"Hello boys."  
I understand why Cas' smile faded now, this asshole's was his ex, he broke Cas' heart, and it took forever for him to recover "Fuck off Crowley, before I make you." I warn him sternly.  
Crowley laughs "Never." he winks, it disgusts me.  
Then I realize Cas isn't moving and he has a blank look on his face.  
"You okay?" I ask, very worried.  
He nods, then gets up and walks up the stairs into the bathroom.  
I follow him, Crowley doesn't, he just laughs like the evil person he is.  
Cas is sitting on the bathroom floor, his back to the wall.  
I sit next to him, hearing him cry softly while he looks down.  
I wipe his tears away with some toilet paper. "I'm so sorry that piece of shit is here, do you want to leave?" I ask, even if I want to stay, I'll never leave Cas alone when he feels this way.  
He shakes his head.  
I hear moans coming from the other room, I try to ignore them.  
Cas shakes his head. "As long as we stay away from him, we can stay." Cas states as he gets up.  
"Oh my god! Harder! HARDER!" I hear the girl getting fucked moan, her moans sound weirdly familiar.  
Cas starts giggling at how awkward hearing them going at it is.  
"LISA!"  
"JACK!"  
They both scream as they finish.  
"Wait, what? Lisa?" I know why those moans sounded familiar now.  
Cas' eyes widen, mine do too.  
Cas follows me as I walk towards the moans, stopping outside of the door of the room next to the bathroom.  
I aggressively open the door as Cas moves to the side, not caring about how people will react.  
"What the fuck man?!" the guy on top of Lisa asks.  
"Can you get off me for a second please babe?" she asks the guy, I roll me eyes.  
He gets off her, with a look of confusion on his face.  
"So, you're cheating on me, I saw this coming."  
"No Dean, I can explain!"  
Oh, the cliché line all cheaters use!  
"No, you can't, fuck you, we're done!"  
Being prepared for this doesn't make it any less hurtful.  
"Please Dean!" Lisa whines, getting off the bed and using the sheet to cover herself, she walks towards me, with crocodile tears in her eyes.  
"Come on Cas, we're leaving."  
I storm out of the room, slamming the door closed.  
Cas follows me to the car.  
I put my hands on the steering wheel, slamming my head on it, causing the horn to beep, scaring people outside.  
"You okay Dean?"  
I sigh loudly "No Cas, no I'm not." I reply, getting my head off the steering wheel.  
Cas hugs me, I hug him back tightly, he rubs my back soothingly.  
After hugging him for a while I start the car, we drive back to our dorm.  
I feel a few tears in my eyes, I let them escape, then I wipe them away and keep driving.  
We get to our dorm room fast, I sigh loudly and lie down in bed "Want to watch a movie?" I ask Cas, trying to get my mind off Lisa.  
"I'd love to." Cas smiles, lying down next to me.  
I get up and put Grease into the DVD player, knowing it's Cas' favorite movie.  
Maybe watching a Romantic Comedy after a bad breakup isn't a great idea, but I don't care.  
"Thanks for always being there for me Cas, I'm so glad I have such an amazing best friend like you." I smile widely.  
"I'll always be here when you need me, I'll even be here when you don't, you're my best friend Dean, I love you." he smiles from ear to ear.  
"I love you too Angel."  
I call him that sometimes, because he's named after an angel, I always have, it's very fitting.  
I press play on the movie, we keep smiling as Danny and Sandy kiss on the beach.

Cas's P.O.V

I know Angel is just a nickname Dean gave me a long time ago, but hearing him call me that always makes my heart skip a beat.  
I know it's silly, but I'm in love with him, even if he'll never love me like I want him to.  
Out of all the movies he could've picked, he picked my favorite, which he happens to hate, I wonder how long he'll grin and bear it.  
I've been in love with Dean since I was 13, now I'm 21.  
We've been friends since birth though, our parents were very good friends.  
Unfortunately Dean's parents passed away and my parents don't want a gay son, but Dean and I are like family, not by blood, of coarse.  
"Why would he treat her so badly? I mean, he loves her. His friends are dicks, Rizzo's a huge bitch, this movie is really dumb." Dean whines, starting to pick the movie apart, as usual.  
"His friends are only interested in him having sex with her, not dating her, you know that!" I laugh.  
Dean scoffs.  
"I'm only watching this to get my mind off Lisa." he says under his breath.  
"Won't it just make you sad? I mean, it's a love story Dean." I smirk.  
"Shut up." Dean smiles.  
I try getting up to change the movie, but Dean starts tickling me and I can't stop laughing.  
"Dean stop I have to change the movie!" I plead.  
"Never!"  
I hate when he tickles me, he knows I'm extremely ticklish, he's evil!  
"Okay! Okay! I won't change the movie!"  
Dean stops tickling me and lies back down on the bed, I only do the same in fear of more tickling.  
"What is with everyone and picking on Sandy? So what if she's a goody two shoes? Her friends are shitty."  
I roll my eyes.  
"The Pink Ladies have standards she has to live up to, you know that too."  
"I HATE THIS MOVIE!" Dean yells very loudly.  
"I know, that's why we should change it!"  
"Not gonna happen Angel, give it up."  
I get up quickly and rummage through the DVD's, picking Repo! The Genetic Opera.  
I was about to put it in, but Dean took it out if my hand and threw it in the bathroom.  
Before I can say anything he intertwines our fingers together, I freeze in shock and confusion.  
"We're watching Grease and that's final Castiel, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay."  
I can feel myself blushing.  
Dean and I both got up, I expected him to stop holding my hand as we did, but he didn't.  
We get back in the bed, rewinding the movie a bit, and get back to watching it.  
"If you're wondering why I'm holding your hand it was originally so you couldn't use it to pick up another DVD, but now it's just because I like it. Is it weirding you out? I can stop if it is!"  
He sounded flustered, I felt myself blushing harder.

Dean's P.O.V

When Cas said he loves me I said it back right away, I know he means it in a totally platonic way, but what if he says it again, but means he's in love with me?  
I wouldn't get mad, I don't know if I'd feel the same, but I know for sure that I care more about him than Lisa.  
Now we're holding hands as we watch a movie I hate, it feels like a date, but it definitely isn't.  
I wonder how going on a date with Cas would be like, I know he'd be nervous, he's always nervous on dates, he's told me, I've even witnessed it on double dates.  
It would definitely be interesting, we're so different, but opposites attract.  
Whoa, where did all these thoughts come from? Just from holding hands and I love you's?  
Well, those were all hypothetical, since I'm completely straight.  
"Why would she just let Cha Cha dance with her date? Then she blames Danny. What an idiot!" I exclaim, only commenting on scenes I dislike to irritate Cas.  
"Shut the fuck up Dean!" Cas replies angrily.  
I rub my thumb on the side of Cas' hand, he relaxes as his anger fades.  
"Okay, let's watch Repo instead."  
"Finally! We can watch something we both love!"  
Cas runs to the bathroom and puts the DVD in.  
We intertwine our fingers again.  
"Bring on the nightmares!" I yell as the movie starts.  
Cas giggles, knowing he'll be the one with nightmares, not me.  
He's a scaredy cat, I even have to protect him when he watches horror movies, then sleep with him, because he can't sleep when he's terrified.  
I don't mind, I've gotten used to it over the years.  
Cas screams and buries his face in my chest as the woman gets her throat slit in the opening scene, I rub his back soothingly.  
He gets off me to see if the scene is less graphic, it isn't, he goes in the same position as before.  
This is gonna be a long night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I plan on making Killian come back, I ship him with Emma, not Cas.  
> I kind of want him to start dating Cas and make Dean jealous, we'll see it I do.  
> So Dean and Lisa are broken up now, told you they wouldn't last long.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to I Love College by Asher Roth, that's where I got the title from!  
> For some reason when I'm lying I'm bed at night I get great fanfiction ideas, it's odd.  
> Sorry if you dislike how it went NSFW so fast! :S  
> 


End file.
